


early morning

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Lowercase, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: in which bambam misses his boyfriends.





	early morning

**Author's Note:**

> i briefly read over this work, so if there are any mistakes please point them out! 
> 
> lowercase intended.

bambam huffed, fingers curling into the sheets under him and face pressing harder into his pillow. 

he'd been having many occurrences of waking up in the early hours of the morning, where no birds were  
singing and stars and street lamps were the only source of light outside. he could never fall back asleep, body impossibly tired but mind racing, eyes trained to the cieling while he thought and thought. 

that night, knowing their schedule began soon after sunrise, he tried getting more than 3 hours of sleep. 

he focused on the idea of being well rested in the morning, no extra makeup having to be applied to his eyebags, no quietness in the interviews that would make the fans create crazy theories as to why he wouldn't be talking as much. 

but his mind wandered to mark and jackson, how his boyfriends would look beautiful in the morning. how bambam wouldn't feel pretty next to them because of his puffy face, which would bring him into a sad mood for the rest of the day. 

he occasionally had those thoughts, the two were, in fact, together before becoming closer with bambam. then mark kissed him in the heat of a moment, while jackson watched with a smile and a look of euphoria on his face. 

so, yeah, sometimes bambam felt out of place. especially while mark and jackson got to share a room, and there were only so many times he could sneak out of his own before yugyeom got suspicious. 

bambam reached blindly to the floor, grabbing his phone and squinting at the screen, the time reading 02:47. 

he huffed again, but surely yugyeom would be sleeping by now. he wouldn't notice him leaving and with such an early schedule, he would probably be too asleep to notice bambam's empty bed, the only thought on yugyeom's mind being coffee. 

bambam threw his phone somewhere on his bed, wrapping a blanket around himself, knowing how cold the house usually was and how jackson didn't know how to share the comforter. 

he put on his slippers and quietly padded his way to the cracked open door, flinching when it creaked. he looked behind him, yugyeom not stirring at all, staying curled into a snoring ball. 

he walked down the hallway to jackson and mark's room, twisting the door handle and grinning when he found it unlocked, despite knowing they wouldn't lock it if bambam wasn't in there with them. he walked in, barely seeing their sleeping forms from the dark. he could vaguely make out a mound under the covers on the two pushed together beds, bambam knowing they were cuddled up together. 

he was being careful and quiet walking to the bed. he knew they wouldn't be mad if he woke them up, would lift the covers and tuck him in between them, but bambam would feel bad for causing them to loose sleep. 

leaving his slippers on the floor by the edge of the bed, he slowly lifted up the comforter and gently laid down, relishing in the extra warmth of two blankets and the bodies next to him. he couldn't help but smile watching them huddled together. 

"bammie," mark muttered, eyes cracking open and his lips turning up a bit. 

bambam jumped with a small gasp, and guilt overtook his senses. mark uncurled himself from jackson's side and turned over so he could fully face him. 

"sorry for waking you," bambam whispered, glancing to jackson to check if he was still sleeping. 

"you didn't," mark said in the same hushed tone. "couldn't fall asleep, cause i was thinking about you." 

bambam flushed, the guilt washing out and replaced by love. he moved closer to them, barely registering when mark crawled over him so bambam could be between the older two. 

"what time is it?" jackson slurred, moving closer to bambam and throwing his arm around the younger's waist. 

jackson's eyes were open, and mark could tell he was about to jump out of bed and begin to get ready, not liking to be late, before noticing the darkness outside. 

"almost three," bambam answered, moving closer against jackson, whilst pulling mark to his own chest. 

"why're you awake then?" jackson whined, eyes closing and body relaxing. 

bambam closed his eyes as well, allowing his body to melt against the bed and the two on either side of him. "missed you," he replied, sleep finally overtaking his senses and voice. 

mark hummed, "we were gonna get you earlier, but we thought gyeomie would be up." 

bambam sighed into the sheets, a feeling of shame passing through him for hiding their relationship with his best friend. but at the same time, he found something thrilling about sneaking behind the members backs, their fans thinking their soft touches were just fan service. it enticed him, the shock of getting caught, which was what he was waiting for. 

"let's go to sleep, okay? we can stay up and talk later," mark said, curling himself on top of bambam's side, half of his leg on jackson's. 

jackson hummed, "night, love you." 

"love you, too," mark and bambam replied in unison, the latter giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before finally drifting off to sleep.

he only woke up again when jackson's alarm rang, his whole body shivering because jackson stole the comforter and his blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, leave kudos or a comment, or maybe comment some other amerithaikong ideas cause i love them ;)


End file.
